Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art, an electrical component 8 such as an electrical connector can have a terminal pad 10 with a presoldered solder layer 12 that is generally flat. A layer of flux 14 such as a rosin based flux that dries and/or hardens can be applied to the solder layer 12 (FIG. 2). During shipping and handling, the electrical components can rub against each other, such as with vibration, and this layer of flux 14 can flake and chip or wear off, which can adversely affect the soldering process and provide an inferior or weaker soldered joint. FIG. 3 depicts the flux layer 14 almost completely wiped from the solder layer 12, after wiping by hand, to illustrate how much flux can potentially flake off